


The Early Morning Surprise

by the_jawn_to_my_lawk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jawn_to_my_lawk/pseuds/the_jawn_to_my_lawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam are roommates at Stanford. Sam has been extremely accepting of the fact that Castiel is openly gay, but gets a little to much than he thought when he realized his friend is coming home at 1 AM from a date with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Morning Surprise

Castiel opened the dorm room as quietly as possible. He knew Sam would be passed out by now. It was nearly one in the morning.  
"How did it go?" asked a voice from the other room.  
Castiel jumped. He caught his breathe and heaved a sigh of relief, "I thought you would be asleep by now." he said.  
"And I thought you would be back before now." said Sam, walking into the front room.  
"Don't get any ideas Winchester," said Cas pushing passed his roommate. "Nothing happened. We just went out to a bar after the movie."  
"So That's why you're hammered?" asked Sam jokingly. He grabbed two beers out of the fridge, offering one to Cas.  
"Yes. And now you're offering me more alcohol." replied Cas throwing his shoes off into the corner of the room.  
"Hey, you're already smashed," said Sam smiling, "might as well have some more."  
Cas sighed and grabbed the beer from his friend.  
"So tell me about it." said Sam, "Was he absolutely dreamy in every way." Sam mocked. He wasn't really used to talking dates with his gay roommate (even though Sam used to be in a secret relationship with Gabriel, one of the well known, bisexual students who was very keen on getting to do whatever, and whoever, he wanted.)  
Cas laughed at the lacking impression Sam attempted of his voice, "He was different." said Cas smiling, "he kind of tried to play this whole 'cool guy' persona, but he was really sweet."  
"Hm," said Sam tacking a swig of the beer, "does he go here? Would I know him?"  
Cas stopped and took a large gulp of beer, "Well, uh... I doubt you know him."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sam suddenly getting really concerned.  
"Well, his last name was Winchester, but it's a really common last name. I really doubt you knew him at all. He didn't act like he had a brother or any other close family members." said Cas looking at the bottle in his hand.  
"Oh," said Sam, "You're probably right, I doubt I know him. What did you say his name was?" he asked, still a little worried.  
"... Dean," Cas mumbled.  
Sam stopped cold. He felt his head spinning. Dean, Dean Winchester, his brother, his brother who had banged more girls in a week than most people would in a life time. His brother who would never ever like another man, was now dating his roommate. He rubbed his eyes sighing loudly. "Cas, that's my..." he trailed off again.   
"I know," Cas said, "I didn't want to say anything though! I didn't want to put you in this position!" he stopped and sank into the chair, "I'm so sorry Sam. Really I am."   
"I'm not mad Cas. I'm really really happy that you've found someone you really like, it's just a little shocking. My brother never showed any interest in... guys." said Sam.  
"So it's ok with you is I still get to see him?" asked Cas.  
"Of coarse." said Sam, "I'm actually supposed to go see Dean tomorrow for Bobby and Ellen's anniversary. I'll talk to him then. I just want to know why he didn't tell me."  
"I'm really sorry Sam," sighed Cas "I should have said something when I found out."  
"It's ok Cas. Really. I'm not mad." he raised his beer at Cas, "to you and Dean"  
Cas reluctantly raised his beer and tapped the neck of the bottle to Sam's.


End file.
